


Masked Skates

by miraculous_oceanseyes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Skating, Alternate Universe-Ice Skating, Done on a whim, F/M, Ice Skating, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Mutual Pining, Skates, They are ice skaters, Tikki and plagg are coaches, ladrien, pining?, shocker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_oceanseyes/pseuds/miraculous_oceanseyes
Summary: AU-Marinette and her parents own an ice skating rink, and Adrien's father, in an attempt to help with his fencing footwork, enrolls him in figure skating classes.  What he doesn't know is Adrien is already a competitive figure skater that goes by the name "Chat Noir" and who skates at a rink called "Kwami Rink." Chat Noir and his partner the mysterious but beautiful Ladybug compete together as skating pairs. Just a fic I came up with on a whim.





	1. Prologue -Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous Fic. Recently I have been really into ice skating and ice skating AUs, so I thought I would give a crack at it. Just wanted to warn you: I am NOT an ice skater or do any type of figure skating. I just wanted to try testing my ability in FanFiction writing. I will try my best to try and get as much accurate research as I can. If I ever make a mistake, please let me know and I will fix it. 
> 
> If you have any ideas/comments/things that need fixing, please feel free to let me know!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I by no means own any characters from Miraculous, the only thing that is my own is the storyline.

There is nothing Marinette Dupain-Cheng loves more than the smooth feeling of ice under her feet as she floats across the rink. With every jump and spin, she feels that unforgettable rush of excitement as she plans her next move. It was always just her and the frozen floor; no math test, no Chloe, no care in the world. Just Marinette and the ice.

Simple.

But it turned out that that _simple_ was more complex than one one would think.

It started with her mother. Marinette and her father had been telling her for years now to stop figure skating. _Age wasn’t just something you just could skate away from_ , they would tell her. But Mrs. Dupain-Cheng was a stubborn woman, and would just scoff at their silliness, going back to working on her routine. Her father would glance at Marinette with those worried eyes every time that happened.

Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng owned an ice skating rink in Paris, France. It was located not too far from the middle of the grand city, and the Eiffel Tower was visible from the south end of the center. Originally, the two had met at an ice skating rink in Paris, where they competed in pair figure skating competitions together. They were grand champions, winning two Grand Prix together. Eventually falling in love, they moved to Shanghai where Sabine’s mother lived and got married. Just eight months later, the couple found out that they were expecting a baby. Another month after that, Sabine’s mother fell terribly ill, and died a week before the due date. Both Tom and Sabine were devastated. Baby Marinette never got to meet her grandmother.

In Shanghai, in order to earn money to support their small family of three, Marinette’s parents worked at a bakery from dawn until dusk. The pay was little, but it was better than the meager savings they had left from competitions.  

When Marinette was 4, her parents got word that the same ice skating rink that they met at was going bankrupt and was set to close by the end of the year. With nothing left for them in China, it was decided that they would go back to France to run the rink. The three Dupain-Chengs packed their bags and headed off to their new life.

Since then, Sabine continued to compete as a single figure skater, while Tom coached. Marinette pitched in too. With 12 years of figure skating experiences, and some low-profile awards under her belt, the now 16 year old was more than capable of coaching along with her father: even doing some private lessons. Life was good for the threesome.

It was at the Paris National Figure Skating Competition that things took a turn for the worst. Sabine, in the middle of her routine, tripped on her toe pick in the middle of a triple axel, causing her to go flying across the ice, a crack resonating throughout the stadium.

Something was wrong.

Very, _very_ wrong.

Marinette doesn’t remember the rest of that day very well, it's all a jumble of flashing lights, rushing to the ER ,and lots of urgent doctor’s voices as Sabine went from one surgical room to the next. What she does remember in vivid detail, is sitting in a large room, her mother unconscious in the hospital bed next to Marinette, the gentle beeping of the heart rate monitor as she was asleep.

Marinette swears she will never forget that moment when the doctor walked in -- x-rays in hand -- and the look in her father’s eyes when he said that Mrs. Sabine Dupain Cheng would never skate again.


	2. Prologue-Adrien Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! After this chapter, we will get into the main plot for "Masked Skates." This and chapter 1 have just been for backstory. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (If you want chapter updates, or just wanna chat; check out my Tumblr: miraculous-oceanseyes. With a dash not an underscore.)

Almost everything in Adrien’s life had been handed to him on a silver platter. 

His inheritance to one of Paris’s biggest couture fashion companies -- guaranteed. For he was the only child of the founder to the company: Gabriel Agreste. 

His entire future and career -- predetermined. Everyone in the fashion industry already knew the young heir would get everything he ever dreamed of without breaking a sweat. 

A steady job with income to support any lifestyle he wanted -- that was a given. The  _ Papillion Fashion _ company was worth more than 35 million euros. 

Fame and talents -- his father made sure of that. The 16-year-old was an internationally known model, often gracing the covers of high profile magazines. His father also had him on a ridiculously busy schedule. In between photo shoots, Adrien’s father enrolled him in piano, basketball, Chinese lessons, and, per Adrien’s request, fencing. And up until a certain point, Adrien was homeschooled. 

It seemed to be a perfect life full of luxury. 

But while he may have had a large house, it didn't feel like home. His father was always cold and distant. Almost as if he was in front of Adrien, but just out of his reach. The most his father had spoken to him in a month was through his personal assistant, Natalie Sancoeur. Adrien often mused to himself that in a room full of people, he would still be lonely. Late at night, before falling to sleep, Adrien often worried about whether his entire life was going to remain cold, lonely, and full of fleeting possessions bought by useless money. 

It wasn’t always like that. Adrien distantly remembered a time full of smiles and laughter. Memories from long ago with beach balls, dripping ice cream, and fun filled summers. Believe it or not, there was a time when Adrien’s family felt complete. His father would smile and laugh, and their mansion didn’t feel so empty.  There was also a time when the word  _ mom _ didn’t make his father flinch or walk out of a room in a huff. 

The most vivid memory Adrien had of his complete family was one when he was about six or seven years old: 

_ The Agreste family, after a long work week, spent the Saturday on an ice rink, somewhere in Paris. Both of Adrien’s parents tried to teach him how to skate, with little to no success. Instead, he skated between his mother and father, each holding one of his hands to help keep him upright. But his hands accidentally slipped out of his parents grasp, and the little blonde went face first into the ice.  _

_ Sitting up, Adrien pushed his bottom lip out, and tried to control the tears from coming out of his eyes. He could feel something drip from his nose, staining the ice red. His mom rushed to pick him up, trying to console her son. They apologized to the rink staff, who promised they’d take care of it, and left to go home. During the car ride back Adrien fell asleep on his mother’s lap as she wiped his bloody nose with a tissue and stroked his hair.  _

_ Adrien woke up in his bed that evening when his mother walked in to give him his dinner. When he saw her warm smile, he started bawling again.  _

_ “I-I’m so...s-sorry...M..Mommy. W-we… were having s-so much f..f-fun,” he gasped in between breaths. Suddenly, he was enveloped in a warm hug as his mother sat on the bed.  _

_ “I don’t w-want y-you and...d-daddy to go back to work. I want more fun.” Adrien’s wide green eyes met his mother’s matching ones. She didn’t say anything for a while, but after a moment she broke into a grin. Jumping off the bed, and flinging open his massive closet doors, Mrs. Agreste grabbed the first pair of socks she could find, and handed them to a very confused-looking Adrien ,wearing his matching blue PJ shirt and shorts, still sat on his plush mattress.  _

_ “Put these on and follow me.” _

_ Adrien complied. And they went into his parents' room, where his mother grabbed two pairs of socks; one were her white fuzzy socks--Adrien’s personal favorite -- and the other were a pair of Gabriel’s socks, with the purple butterfly logo of “Papillion Fashion” gracing the front. Adrien snickered. His mom slid the socks over her bare feet and then continued on; a grin plastered onto her face.  _

_ The duo continued to walk across the estate into the ballroom. Inside the cavernous room, Adrien peered at his mother, who looked like she was about to burst with happiness. He then looked at his feet which were sliding atop the always polished and freshly cleaned floors. He didn’t notice his mom walk across the room to the sound system on the other side, and plug in her phone, opening and playing a playlist. Adrien jumped at the sudden burst of noise, looking up at his blonde mother.  _

_ Mrs. Agreste started dancing, swaying her hips to the music and sliding across the floor with each movement. Her golden hair pulled in a messy side braid went flying with every twist and spin. She moved with such grace and fluidity and it amazed the little heir. He smiled the widest smile and began to dance too, making his way over to his mother whose laughter resonated throughout the room. Eventually, Adrien slid over to his mother who picked him up and spun him in a circle above her head, causing both of them to squeal in delight.  _

_ In the doorway, Mr. Agreste watched the two of them with a tight but loving smile. His pinstripe pajama pants looking uncharacteristically wrinkled after he had been sitting at his desk for hours. Looking over at her husband across the room, Mrs. Agreste had a mischievous look on her face and glided over to him.  _

_ “What’s the POINTE in just watching Adrien and I dancing? You should join us.” The woman giggled at her husband’s eye roll and handed him the extra pair of socks she had brought him. Then she pulled him into the room, dancing alongside him. Adrien delighted that his father joined in, jumped up and down next to the swaying woman and her chuckling husband. He had never been this happy in his life. The impromptu dance party lasted for another two hours before they grew tired. Not even making it across the enormous house to their rooms, all three Agrestes collapsed onto the couch in their massive living room across the hall from the ballroom. Adrien dreamed all night about dancing with his parents.  _

Ever since, Adrien would recall that memory in times of sadness or distress. 

He seemed to be recalling upon that memory more and more with each passing day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my god! I'm so excited that so many people decided to read this! I hope that you guys want to keep reading, and enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it!


End file.
